


理性全逝A Total Eclipse of Rationality

by yiyuqingye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyuqingye/pseuds/yiyuqingye
Summary: 愚蠢的想法就此开始在他脑海中显现：“如果她站在我们这边，希尔妲和雷欧妮不会让她这样子离开的。”危险的想法。他已经搞砸过一次了——他曾经让她沉思，用他的突发奇想：如果她选择了他而不是帝弥托利。那时她深情地注视他，看起来宽容但悲伤。一想到要再次对她敞开胸怀，和她亲密而坦诚地交流，他那受伤的自尊心就隐隐作痛……但是如果贝雷丝因他感到心碎，那实在太过自私。库罗德想，贝雷丝显然受够了那些来自她的狮子们的……“嘿，贝雷丝。你今晚能不能和我一起逃开这些？我有一瓶葡萄酒，只有我们俩一起喝。在我们分别之前，最好能再叙叙旧。”此文翻译自Kairi_of_Knives的A Total Eclipse of Rationality感谢太太的辛勤付出！我只能翻译出太太笔下他们的分毫神采。太太的原文无疑更加精彩。如果您喜欢，希望能够点进链接为太太点一个小小的kudo。





	理性全逝A Total Eclipse of Rationality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Total Eclipse of Rationality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470979) by [Kairi_of_Knives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_of_Knives/pseuds/Kairi_of_Knives). 

迪亚朵拉战役也许会成为一个战略上的奇迹载入史册。库罗德不确定历史作者们会怎么描绘他——作为一个在极短时间里成为同盟盟主的人，他让同盟无可避免地崩溃，重新回归王国——但他知道历史学家会喜爱这场战争的。  
毕竟，这几乎像是个浪漫故事——关于同盟的领导是如此深信着王国的军队会重新夺回王都费尔迪亚，关于他们会收到他真诚而绝望的信件，关于他们及时赶到，与他夹击帝国赢得胜利。  
朱迪特说他愚蠢，帝弥托利称这是个奇迹。但是贝雷丝呢？她似乎和他意见一致：和他一样，显然她坚信库罗德能够汇坚持到他们赶来。这给了帝弥托利信心，让他在经历了费尔迪亚的惨痛战役后仍愿意迅速赶来。  
库罗德会永远为此感激她。  
  
他知道他应该去关注那些更为紧迫的话题：他刚刚宣布解散同盟，回到帕迈拉之后他需要计划他的下一步行动。恐怕那儿不会缺少帕迈拉王对他的批评和讥讽——考虑到他在芙朵拉的时光黯淡无光，这意味着他需要寻找其他方法来证明自己配得上王位。然而，当王国军忙着准备在迪亚朵拉驻扎过夜时，他唯一注意的就是贝雷丝·艾斯纳深深的黑眼圈。  
  
——库罗德如此清楚地知道她不是他的教授，但尽管她曾经选择教导青狮学院，他也从不觉得她不可接近。很多次他们分享一顿午餐或者一起喝茶，就像她对她的所有学生一样。他曾花了足够多的时间，绕着她打转，他知道她是个真正的好人，一个值得收获那些赞美的人。他关心她的健康——如果他愿意诚实点，那关心也许多于健康。这就是为什么他没法让他的观察结果就这样悄无声息地溜走，而是不得不提起它。  
  
“老师……不，贝雷丝……你上一次获得真正的睡眠是什么时候？”  
  
“我一直在睡。”她说，比起轻蔑更像是一种赌气，“我昨晚刚刚睡过。”  
  
“好吧，让我换个问法：你上一次在一张床上睡超过五六个小时是在什么时候？”  
  
她的沉默就是他所需要的答案了。当她开口说话时，那声音听起来虚弱——她一直不习惯于编造借口，“我们在战争中。许多人都享受不到这份奢侈。一个军队的指挥显然也没法得到。”  
  
  
难道王国军里没一个人能有眼睛吗？难道没有一个人能够意识到她看起来有多么的疲惫不堪吗？不。库罗德想，想起了最后一次他们会面时每个人脸上共有的疲惫。在一群遭受着相同痛苦的人中，要单把她挑选出来是件困难的事。  
  
愚蠢的想法就此开始在他脑海中显现：“如果她站在我们这边，希尔妲和雷欧妮不会让她这样子离开的。”危险的想法。  
他已经搞砸过一次了——他曾经让她沉思，用他的突发奇想：如果她选择了他而不是帝弥托利。那时她深情地注视他，看起来宽容但悲伤。一想到要再次对她敞开胸怀，和她亲密而坦诚地交流，他那受伤的自尊心就隐隐作痛……但是如果贝雷丝因他感到心碎，那实在太过自私。  
库罗德想，贝雷丝显然受够了那些来自她的狮子们的……  
  
“嘿，贝雷丝。你今晚能不能和我一起逃开这些？我有一瓶葡萄酒，只有我们俩一起喝。在我们分别之前，最好能再叙叙旧。”  
  
库罗德不能否认：当贝雷丝疲惫的脸上露出微笑时，他的心脏为此幸福地震颤。她毫不犹豫地同意了。库罗德让她在为她准备的房间里休息一会儿，那是一间豪华的房间，远离其他人所处的区域，不是客人的休息区——军队正驻扎在那儿。  
他带了一瓶自己最喜欢的红酒和一篮子小吃到了贝雷丝的房间，尝试说服自己：如果她改变了主意，这对他来说也没什么影响。然而，当她邀请他进来的时候，他瞬间松了口气。  
这足以证明那不是事实。  
今晚他最想到达的位置就是那个靠窗的小沙发，那里有食物、饮料以及他渴望了几乎六年的人的陪伴。库罗德并不确定他想要在这个夜晚获得什么，但是他发誓，在他离开之前，他不会浪费和贝雷丝在一起的一分一秒。  
  
他们喝着酒，笑着——噢，上帝，她的笑容。每当贝雷丝对着他吃吃地笑起来，或者无法抑制地微笑时，他的心脏就猛烈地跳动起来——  
他知道他有些夸大其词，可他的魅力确实无人能挡。只要他想，他可以讨好任何人。  
——但是这一次，他第一次感觉自己很真诚。他如此明目张胆地调情，不是为了什么不可告人的动机。他只是渴望着能再一次看到她更多的笑容。  
库罗德只能想象这些笑容在最近是多么罕见：贝雷丝要和帝弥托利交流，面对她每一个过去的学生们心中的伤痕，治愈它们。  
如果他能从她身上撬出笑容，像个夜晚的小偷，把笑容紧紧抱在他的心中，如同它们是他的珍宝——那又会怎么样呢？她的狮子们将会在余生中都沉溺于这样的美好奇迹之中。  
  
而库罗德只能拥有今晚。  
  
这让他变得鲁莽起来——他来到这里的目的只是想让她放松，陪她聊聊天，有助于她的睡眠。但他舌头上的酒液溶化了他的自制力。当她的名字滑出他的嘴角，那其中流露出的崇敬太真实了；当她靠近他，头靠在他的肩膀，分享一个有趣的故事时，兴奋的情绪让他的胃灼烧沸腾。  
是酒精让她脸颊泛红吗？他希望她那薄荷绿的眼睛闪烁，只因为为他——难道这是错误的吗？  
很明显贝雷丝并不清醒，但也因此她冒险进入了他的世界，是她架起了他们俩之间的桥梁。只有女神知道……贝雷丝最后一次释放她作为人的欲望的是什么时候。她的手在他的大腿上留下灼热的印记，而她看着他嘴唇的眼神改变了这场游戏：它本是一场友好的“你愿意？还是不愿意”的比赛；但现在它成为了一个懦夫博弈。  
难道在今晚向她投降就是罪恶吗？他想，毕竟，他只拥有一个这样的夜晚。只要她也想要，那就不算他的自私，不是吗？  
  
只是两个老朋友，有一点醉酒、有一点疲惫，想要在离开彼此生活前分享一段美好的时光。  
没有人会知道的，库罗德想着，指尖滑过她的脸庞，轻触着感受那柔软与温暖。没有人会知道这对他来说不仅仅是一次轻率的、孤单的放纵。他可以把这部分藏起来。在他羞愧地回归帕迈拉的路上，今晚的快乐回忆会抚慰他破碎的心。  
  
“贝雷丝。”库罗德呼唤她，只是为了感受她的名字在自己的舌头上滑落。  
  
“库罗德。”贝雷丝回答，她的脸离得这么近，以至于她的呼吸打在他的嘴唇上。  
  
“我并不是特别想回去我那儿。”他承认道，眼睛狡猾地搜寻她脸上哪怕一丝的迟疑或者困惑。  
  
他没找到任何东西。“我希望你不要……不要离开。”贝雷丝说。  
  
他的胸膛如同在火中炙烤，最终燃烧成灰烬。当他渴求地、亲昵地用自己的鼻子抵住她的鼻子，他的心砰砰直跳：“如果是这样的话……那么，我开口要求在今夜分享你的床……是不是不太合适？”  
  
贝雷丝有着厚厚茧子的指尖滑过他的下巴，拇指在他的胡须上摸索着，一个奖赏。“我非常乐意共享，库罗德。”  
  
不，他并不太清醒。但是他们之间的第一个吻如有魔力，如此真实。他们彼此都醉醺醺的。他毫无抵抗地融入她的热量，把贝雷丝拖到自己的腿上。对于一个曾被认为没有感情的前雇佣兵来说，贝雷丝的吻过于专业了；或者这只是因为他的标准有偏差。  
不管怎样，她吮吸他的舌头，榨出他呻吟的方式中没有迟疑或是装木作样。他们的嘴唇有时温柔地贴着，但更常无比渴求地挤在一起。当贝雷丝用她的牙齿做了精妙绝了的小小尝试时，库罗德已经完完全全沉醉于她，远远超过了他醉酒的程度。  
  
细节已经有些模糊了。在几乎永恒的接吻之后，贝雷丝扯下了她的衬衫和紧身胸衣，无异于火上浇油——而那火焰早已在库罗德腰腹上肆虐。  
如果在此时他不充分享受她的胸膛——过去，在学院时期，有许多晚上他幻想着的她裸露的乳房——那将是一种罪过。然而，当他用他的舌头戏弄她的乳头，在她的喘息中愉快地舔舐时，他不禁去想：让女神的器皿堕落放荡不也是一种罪？  
他在她苍白的皮肤上留下咬痕和吻痕；当她不耐烦地靠近他，让他视线模糊气喘不已时，他认为他可以一生支持他的女神。他把她抱在怀里，朝圣般落在她的床上，那感觉如同获得了解脱。当他脱去衣服，跪在她大腿之间的圣坛时，没人可以否认他的虔诚。  
他尽力膜拜着他的女神，直到她对着天空唱出赞歌。而当贝雷丝轻轻地把他推在床单上，坚持接下来轮到她来回报他时，他贪婪地接受了这亵渎。  
贝雷丝跨坐他的大腿上，她身体的温暖吞噬了他。他们仅仅停顿一秒，感受赞美他们之间彼此的连结，然后互相回应着彼此原初的呼唤。库罗德怀疑他永远不会忘记她的指甲滑过他胸膛时的刺痛，她在每一次渴望的扭动中颤抖的浑圆胸脯。他不会忘记她是如何在狂喜中扬起她的头，迷失在狂喜与极乐之中——就像他沉浸于她一般。  
  
不，更准确的是，他在她的身上找到了自我。他不信任许多东西，但是这件事，她和他之间的关系，以及在她身旁时的感觉……这是他可以信任的。  
  
库罗德可以去辩解那不只是个激情之夜——对贝雷丝而言也是。也许贝雷丝展示给他的不只是热情与欢愉，这一切让他疼痛的心脏苦乐参半，让他不自觉地想到一些危险的事情。  
比如，这对贝雷丝来说也意味着更多的什么——比如他不仅仅是因她需要宣泄的渠道而轻松受益的人。  
如果要继续解释，库罗德也可以诉说当贝雷丝沉睡时为什么他选择紧靠着蜷在她身旁。她有多久没有获得真正的——在一个可以被认为是“安全”的环境中——睡眠了？如果只要他温暖的胸膛贴着她的背部；只要他用自己的手握住她；如果只要这样就能给她一个休息的机会，对于库罗德来说，这实在是一个太小的牺牲了。  
  
即使是在他还是个小孩的时候，在他的妈妈轻柔地唱着歌陪他睡觉的时候，他也从来没有睡得这么好过。  
  
他无法形容他醒来时的感觉：懒洋洋地躺在床上，阳光洒进窗户，伴随着落在他脸颊上、眼睛上、鼻子上的甜蜜的吻。他没有理由不去回报这份轻柔的调情，不去用舌头、牙齿和嘴唇追寻昨天他们昨晚结合留下的证据；直到贝雷丝再一次张开双腿邀请他。库罗德无法自控地让她翻了个身，用深吻锁住他们彼此的唇瓣，再一次进入她的温暖。  
他们之间的节奏是很舒缓的。他醒来时的快乐、慵懒的宁静如同毯子一样笼罩着他们。快乐沿着库罗德的脊柱向上，但他觉得没有去追逐的必要。此时他唯一的愿望就是尽可能地靠近她——去听她呼吸间的呜咽呻吟，为她接吻时嘴角的微笑喜悦。  
当贝雷丝高潮时，她颤抖着、痉挛着紧缩内壁，抱紧了他，眼神因极乐而失神，让他为此震撼。这意想不到的快乐，以及亲眼目睹她在高潮时何等的惊艳美丽，让他如此敬畏，与她一同攀上高峰。  
  
但同时，这几乎是让他失望的。生理上的极乐和现实格格不入；如此的满足、美好的情爱，这些都如同泡沫一般随时可能覆灭。无论贝雷丝看起来多么幸福，慵懒地躺在他的臂弯里，在半睡半醒间轻柔爱抚他的脊背，他们最终还是要站起来，面对他们的责任。  
贝雷丝会和帝弥托利一起行军；而库罗德要独自舔舐伤口，复归家乡。当他把头埋进眼前女人的长发中时，热泪刺痛了他的眼睛。  
操。自从库罗德来到芙朵拉大陆，这么久以来，他第一次诅咒他的梦想和野心。对他来说，把这些东西都扔掉，然后紧紧抓住眼前的女人是多么简单的。只要有她在身边，世界就不再那么寒冷了。  
贝雷丝对他的情感——他不会称之为爱。如果他这么做了，他就彻底无法离开了，是他逃离这个充满仇恨与歧视的世界——无论库罗德有多想消除这一切——的可能性之一，并且，是最甜蜜的那种。  
此时此刻，放下他的重担，追逐和贝雷丝在一起的生活是多么容易啊：帝弥托利不太可能对他的出现和协助有意见。库罗德如此渴望在她身边拥有一席之地，满怀信心地俯视敌人，相信他们自己会获得胜利。这自信离他太远了，自从第一次在雷米尔村的战斗以来，他再也没有感受过那种自信。  
  
但是他不可以这样做。那不仅仅是他一个人事情。见到锥里尔时，他知道他的祖国有多大的缺陷，他不能就这样放弃他自己的梦想。库罗德从来没有幻想过他的人生道路能够不那么孤独和艰难。这无关紧要。他发誓过他将会走下去，无论那路多么崎岖，多么狭窄。  
如果现在放弃了这一切，他将永远无法体会真正的和平。  
  
“你不像是会自我怀疑的那种人。”贝雷丝沉思道，她的指甲轻柔地抓着他的肩膀。库罗德为此气喘，喜悦于她如此轻易地读懂了他。  
在学生时代，学院里的人们都认为他神秘又难以理解，但那不包括贝雷丝。尽管她不知道他的目标是什么，但她一直相信他的目标是高尚的。  
如果她在六年前选择的是他和金鹿，他们之间的纽带会多么紧密？库罗德想，他会对贝雷丝隐瞒什么秘密呢？  
  
“唔……我没有。”他说，“但是战争迫使我改变了很多观念。你们来救我至少是k计划或者l计划。我还担心我必须执行z计划呢。”  
  
贝雷丝轻哼：“我确实在三方会战那天尽量减少了我们士兵的对决……但我知道，联盟失去了很多优秀的士兵。这的确会让你不得不从a选择到k计划。”  
  
库罗德低头，把自己的脸埋进她的秀发。勇气就此滋生（或者可以称它为愚蠢），让他能够去承认：“a计划在你选择青狮的时候就失败了，老师。”  
  
他不确定他希望贝雷丝能说些什么。由他倾诉抱怨这件事对贝雷丝不公平。  
但是六年间，有无数次他这样想，为她在开始做出的选择感到遗憾、痛苦，这远远超出了其他任何事情。完全不同——这想法沉重地压在他的灵魂里，永远如此。  
“我想……一定程度上，如果能教导金鹿，会让我更开心。”  
库罗德屏息凝神，他不自觉瞪大了眼睛：无论他曾经期待过什么……这不是他想象的答案。  
  
“我这样说是不是有点糟糕？”贝雷丝轻声道，鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖子，“但这就是事实。就我所知，你扭转逆境的想法无与伦比。如果有你在我身边，我会更自信……无论作为一个战术家或者作为一个老师……但是……”  
  
后面的话语无需说出口。“但是，还有帝弥托利。”  
当然，话语并不止于此。但是帝弥托利的过去如此痛苦绝望，让人说不出口。也许她并没有意识到，但是贝雷丝无疑让他们的老朋友变回他自己——这大多是她的功劳。库罗德一直相信，老师永不放弃的支持与温柔的引导一定会传到王子的心里。毕竟，从在学院里时，王子就一直对她深深着迷。  
  
库罗德也是如此。当然。  
  
“是的，帝弥托利。”贝雷丝重复着这个名字，无比疲倦，“从父亲抚养我长大开始，这就成为了本能——无论什么情况下，我们所能做的只有竭尽全力，让明天的我们不要后悔。”  
  
“对于一个站在十字路口的人而言，明天是个可怕的想法。如果沿着一条路行走会烧毁另一条路呢？”  
  
贝雷丝轻笑起来，稍稍往后，直视他的眼睛。她的笑容让他胸口的沉重感微微减轻，哪怕只是一点点。  
“还在找逃跑路线吗？小阴谋家。”  
  
库罗德点点头，手指梳着她的头发，轻柔地带到她的耳后，“这是我从小就拥有的本能。旧习难改。”  
他很难想象年轻时的自己会怎么看待年轻的贝雷丝：他们都在恶劣的环境中长大，被迫寻找一种保护自己的方法。结果，库罗德变得灵活狡诈，而贝雷丝选择勇敢强大。  
明明是相似的开始，却导向了不同的结果。他本以为找到这样一个人会让他受到安慰；他们会成为朋友。然后，这个世界会变得……截然不同。  
  
“如果我现在建议我们去布里基得，就现在……你会觉得怎么样？”  
  
库罗德眨了眨眼，因贝雷丝的问题而不知所措，“我觉得……我可以带你飞过去，乘在乔西的背上。不过，大概需要在修道院或者王国的哪里停留一下。”  
  
“我们也许可以从这里走去，乘上船过去……但这样，也许仍旧需要一些停下来修正或者战斗的时刻，但是我们可以做到吗？”  
  
“理论上。”库罗德赞同，开始理解她是意思。  
  
“我觉得生活就是这样的。不管我选择教哪所学校，我们都有可能在古隆达尔打一架。艾黛尔贾特仍然会选择她的信仰；帝弥托利会承受他的痛苦；而你有你的野心。火，油，水。不同的路，但都在同样的地方汇合。我不认为未来是非黑即白的，如今我们也只能看到灰色的阴影。库罗德，我坚信你一定能到达那里。不管你会走多少弯路，需要停下多少次。”  
  
即使是现在，她也仍然是最好的老师。在他最失败的时候，在他受伤最深时，贝雷丝就这样轻易让他振作。  
他们是多么合适啊。库罗德情不自禁地笑起来。  
  
“不是能不能做到的问题，只是时间的，嗯哼？这是个不错的看法。谢谢，老师。”  
  
她的安慰足以把他从舒适的避难所里拖出来——尽管如果没有她温暖的温度，这安慰还不足以驱散他裸露皮肤的寒意。库罗德默默穿着衣服，厌恶着房间中阴郁的氛围——但他无法驱散它。  
当他终于做完了一切，他不得不叹了口气，转身面对贝雷丝，脸上挂着伪装出来的迷人微笑。  
  
“好吧，我亲爱的朋友。我想是时候说再见了。谢谢你为我做的一切。我不会很快忘记你为我做的一切的。”  
  
但他的面具很快破碎了。只因他看到她脸颊的泪痕。不，他恳求着。别这样——除此之外什么都可以——  
如果没有什么回报，只是一个短暂的美梦，他还可以离开。他可以继续走下去。但是贝雷丝有能力粉碎他竖立的所有屏障，他剩下的全部防御和力量。  
如果她让他留下来，他会的。毫不迟疑。  
女神啊，在这方面，他实在太像他的母亲了。  
  
“库罗德、”  
  
他的心砰砰直跳，已经破碎的笑容渐渐消失：“怎么了，贝雷丝？”  
  
“一旦我们打败了艾黛尔贾特，芙朵拉大陆会统一在法嘉斯的旗帜下。”  
库罗德困惑地眨了眨眼。贝雷丝靠着床半躺半坐，赤身裸体，眼泪还在她的眼中，而她要讨论……政治？他点了点头，示意她继续。  
“这片大陆会经历巨大的变化……那么教会就必须改变。我仍然不觉得我是最适合这任务的人选，但必须有人去做这件事。”  
  
“嗯。”库罗德很高兴听到她成为领导者的决定，即使他多么清晰地意识到贝雷丝可能会讨论这负担，“人民会信任你的。毕竟你是蕾雅指定的继承人，而且是在战争中的英雄。说实在的，你是唯一能做到这件事的人了。”  
  
贝雷丝点了点头，手指卷起床单的一角：“我知道。我已经有了一些计划。不是特别具体的东西……但是西提斯说他会帮我，无论我想要怎样的改革；梅尔塞德斯也会帮我。如果是我们一起努力，我希望我们不会花太长的时间。只要我感到满意了，我计划挑选一个继任者，然后辞职。”  
她的手指还在玩着床单，睫毛后的眼睛凝视着他，看起来几乎有些害羞。  
她觉得他会因为这样的计划嫉妒她吗？但这是最好的情景。库罗德绝不会如此残忍，认为她应该将一生奉献于她的义务和强迫而非她真正的愿望。  
  
他重申了一遍，用无比赞扬的语气：“这听起来是一个棒极了的计划，我相信你会很棒的。”  
  
“好吧。”贝雷丝继续道，“我已经确定我一定会辞职，很长一段时间了。但我从来没真正考虑过自己下一步会做什么。我一直在想……我从来没去过帕迈拉。也许，当我完成在芙朵拉的工作，我会去那里旅行，去看看那里是什么样的。”  
  
当她说出“帕迈拉”这个词时，似乎有些事不同了。仿佛有些什么重要的东西……一些难以理解的东西……他一直认为他对自己的出身相当谨慎……  
库罗德感觉自己的半个脑子陷入了混乱，它在不停地询问：贝雷丝是怎么知道他确实来自帕迈拉的、  
  
而另一半大脑仍不敢完全相信。  
  
“只是一次旅行？”他急促地问道，他的心跳得如此快以至于清晰可闻。  
  
贝雷丝的眼睛闪烁着，显然，她为这个恶作剧而愉快：“也许吧。我想这取决于当地人的表现。如果我能遇到一个好客的主人，我想我会因为一个很有说服力的理由留下来……比如，如果你乐见我留下？”  
  
库罗德以他的笑容闻名。那笑容和他的话语一样真诚。  
不，这是说——完全不是如此。很少有人能给他真正的快乐。他从不轻易信任，也不喜欢依靠别人定下计划。  
——但在这非常非常特殊的情况下，他想他别无选择，只能破例了。  
他咧开嘴笑起来，那绝非玩笑。他的笑声如此快乐，那绝不虚假。  
他用他一生中说过的最真诚的话回答。  
  
“我爱，这将是我真正的荣幸。”


End file.
